She Will Be Loved
by LimeLightLover
Summary: Takes place during New Moon. What would happen if Jake had reached Bella before deciding to jump off the cliff? Would Edward come back to see her, and if so what would he find? BxE,BxJ All rights reserved to Stephanie Meyer, and Maroon 5 for the song!
1. Prologue: Newton's Law

Prologue: Newton's Law

Bella Swan. The very name was enough to speed up the thrumming heart of the overly warm blooded Jacob Black. She had been his first real crush, he having been taken with her since the first time he laid adolescent eyes upon her on the La Push beach, and his adoration for the vibrantly spirited girl had only grown over time. She was sadly no longer the same headstrong girl he had come to have a crush on, what felt like oh so long ago… it was a different time, a natural passing of time where she was just a girl that was curious about Forks, and he was just a boy with a crush on the older brunette. Back then, in what was actually only a year since, but back then life was normal… that was until Edward. He embodied everything that was unnatural, that was wrong and against the predestined turn of the world.

Edward was a vampire, this fact then triggered Newton's law that for every action there is an equal but opposite reaction, and so Jacob was a werewolf. Had it been for this simple fact, the two would be by genetics, if it could even be categorized into this, enemies. However there was Bella. She is the very being that represented what was natural and pure, the human who was the object of these two opposites love.

Again despite what should be right in the world, despite that Jacob should by natural rights be with Bella, she loved another, the unnatural, she loved Edward. Edward the blood sucking vampire, Edward the eternal seventeen year old, Edward… who had seen fit to leave Bella devoid and broken in his self proclaimed absence. What would happen when the lover of the unnatural was forced to resign herself to the natural world? What would happen if the factor of unnatural was to be removed, what would that mean to those affected by it, by the unnatural?


	2. Belongs to someone else

_Beauty queen of only eighteen  
She had some trouble with herself  
He was always there to help her  
She always belonged to someone else_

The gray haze of midday was a parallel to the inner turmoil of the moment Jake was caught up in. Embrey had just minutes ago informed him of seeing Bella's truck heading towards the La Push cliffs… the same cliff edges that Jake had offered to take her jumping off of one day. As his paws hit the warm vibrant ground of the earth propelling him forward, a million thoughts raced through his head, these thoughts shared undoubtedly with anyone else of his pack that was in wolf form as well. The pack had no secrets, but at the moment the pack's continual lack of privacy was the last thing on his mind. All Jake could keep thinking was; would Bella really be so crazy and foolish as to jump by herself?

Though it was a rhetorical question, his mind couldn't help but conjure up the answer to his frantic query- Yes she would. It was rare now and days for Bella not to push her limits. Ever since the blood sucker had left, and she had stepped out from the grips of her deep despair, Bella had aimed to push her luck in the extremes. While Jake found her rebellious streak fascinating and her resilience to push her boundaries, quite frankly, a turn on- he did know that there was a line between adventurous, and just plain dangerous that she was heavily flirting with. She had never done cliff diving before, and there were so many things that could go wrong, so many ways for the lovely dark eyed beauty to end up dead, gone forever. The mere thought of his Bells dead made an intense shiver ruffle down his spine, causing him to shake out his fur in an attempt to rid his being of this premeditated feeling of despair. He needed to reach her before she jumped.

The edge of the forest that he had been running through couldn't come fast enough, his heart was beating a mile a minute in dread and anxious fear for the girl he had come to care so very much about. Jake couldn't even begin to imagine what life would be like without Isabella Swan in it. She was like a breath of fresh air, the one girl that made him feel normal and not at all a freak for his … condition. His lycanthrope, she hadn't even shown fear in the face of it, facing the fact that he and the other La Push boys were becoming wolfish monsters like out of a dark fairy tale. Then again, she did… or at least had, dated the other spectrum of the dark mythical creatures. It seemed that Edward, even in his absence, would continue to be the bane of his existence, so long as the two of them, Jacob and the Vampire, coexisted with one another. It was no mystery to Jake that the reason Bells had been so erratic and hell bent on death defying feats, was all to do with that damn leach. And now the woman that he had so diligently been working with to restore to that loving vibrant female she formally was before this whole fiasco, could very well be drowning at this moment, and all because of that damn Edward Cullen.

This fiery thought sent him flying even faster towards the cliffs, he needed to reach her. He could tell by sent that she was nearby, the sweet sent that was Bella drifting to his nostrils intermingling with the briny and salty scent of the Pacific ocean. The ground became hard under his paws, as he made his way out of the forest and onto the main road that wound around and up the mountainous peeks. He felt her and scented her before he could see her, she was close. Within a few agonizing seconds he turned yet another bend bringing Bella into view. Her red truck was Parked skewed on the side of the 

road and she was dangerously close to the ledge, seeming to be looking down into the frothy water below. It took some thought but he felt in the steps it took to take him forward to her, his bones shift below his skin and the fur shift away to his human skin. His nudity wasn't a thought of factor, nor the fact that he had just been blatantly running up a main road in his wolf form, no none of this was of thought as he approached Bella.

She hadn't looked up from her gaze point until he was close enough to grab her into his embrace, his hands snatching at her arms and swiftly dragging her slender form to his overly heated nude body, crushing her to him.

"Bells! What were you thinking?" he exclaimed into her hair, his arms securely holding her to his chest, his nose buried in her hair, in the warm vibrant sent of her.

It was then that Bella finally stirred from her peaceful trance and to the realization that she had been thwarted in her jump by a very worried and very naked Jake.

"Jake! What are you doing here?"

"If you wanted to go jumping Bella you should have waited for me. You could have gotten yourself killed!"

"I would have been fine." she muttered back, her voice slightly sullen.

"Bella" Jake said chastising her, his arms firmly on her shoulders pulling her away from him to look down at her "I'm not exaggerating, you could have gotten yourself killed. There are such strong currents that you could have been sucked under, or you could have jumped and miscalculated distances and landed on some jagged rocks… there was just…" He had kept his tone low, emphasizing the danger, which he had been dreading and replaying in his head on the whole run over to here. Clenching his jaw, his emotions of relief but fear finally clashing, he had to force himself not to shake her and kiss her at the same time. "You could have died Bella. Do you want to die?" he asked quietly. Was his Bella subconsciously suicidal? Was that it, had that animated corpse Edward really driven her to want to kill herself?

The tinier form in his grasp clenched her sides with her arms crossed, a physical trait she had adopted since the leach had left, it was a stance that looked like she was in complete physical pain, as if her body was being ripped apart and she was holding on, trying to make herself fit back together, to not go flying off, to stay whole. Jake watched and waited for her answer, giving the trembling form time to gather her words and force them past her perfect lips that rarely smiled anymore. "I… I don't want to die, it's just…" she trembled again and Jake pulled her back into his arms holding her closely to his warmth. One hand held her across her back as the other stroked through her glossy hair.

"Shh Bella it's alright. I'm here… "He whispered kissing the top of her head briefly before rocking back and forth in a slow comforting motion. "You know you can tell me anything right?"

She shook her head against his chest. "You'll think I'm crazy" she whispered, voice barely above the sound of the crashing waves that tossed below.

He gave a small chuckle and shook his head looking down at the smaller but older woman he had come to hold in such high esteem. "I won't think you're crazy Bells, promise… besides if I do, I'll keep my judgment to myself." He teased, the light banter being the only way he knew how to deal with stressful situations. Sadly there was no laughter from Bella, but at least she didn't withdraw from him either.

Moments, maybe minutes, passed before she spoke again, her voice a low shaky soft sound, so fragile, and so unsure.

"…I ….. I hear … him."

Jakes brows creased together looking down at her. "You hear Edward?" he asked, the name eliciting a very physical shutter from the woman in his arms. It was rare for him to call the leech by name, but then again she might have reacted even worse had he insulted the missing vampire. He felt her nod against his chest, the warm liquid of her tears sliding down the planes of his bare chest. His arms tightened around her more steadfastly, his Bella was crying, crying and tying not to fall apart over that damn Tick.

He waited a moment to allow her to speak more, but since silence remained he prompted her on. "Is it only when you do things… things that are intense? Like jumping off the cliff?" Again he received a nod from her. A small piece of him wanted to mourn the fact that her new outlook on extreme sports was all in an attempt to hear _his_ voice again. Did that mean the motorcycles too were just her attempt to hallucinate? He was slightly wounded at the thought; it was the one thing that was his and Bella's. That damn Edward just had to take everything from him, even when he wasn't here he was taking the few things that were his.

"Bells, you can't keep this up, you'll end up killing yourself over the memory of his voice."

She stiffened in his arms and pulled away glaring up at him, "I'm not dumb enough to go and get myself killed Jake" she hissed up at him.

"I didn't call you dumb Bella. I just don't want you dead, and I'm sure, Edward doesn't want you killing yourself just to hear his damn voice!" he yelled back. Again the name Edward had caused that look of oblivion to cross her pallid features, but she dropped her eyes and shook her head, eyes closed.

"Don't you bring him up Jacob Black." she whispered still shaking her head

"I have to when he's the one you're killing yourself over Bella! It's been half a year and he isn't here, when are you going to come to grips with that?!"

Her head snapped up like he had just physically slapped her across the face. "Fuck you" she cursed with venom, something that was a rare occurrence when with Bella, usually it was Jake that threw out such language. She struggled to get out of his grasp hitting her fists blindly against his chest.

"Bella, Bella! Calm down, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that." He soothed easily keeping her in his grasp. All of a sudden he felt pain shoot from his nether region up and outward. He wheezed releasing her and dropping to his knees. She had brought her knee up into his groin, and had rendered him on his hands and knees in pain, eyes watering from the stun of the blow.

"Don't ever talk about him again" she stormed before leaving in a blind furry, the sound of her truck door slamming before the tires squealed taking off. It was a minute or so before he could stand again. Damn it, even now, even gone, Edward Cullen got what should be his, he still had Bella.


	3. Somehow I want more

**Hey Readers! Here is Chapter two, sorry it took so long to post up- Life is being… special. Anyways, I'm in the writing mood so I'll hopefully have the third chapter up before Thursday! Maybe even today if I'm lucky!! .; Anyways, thanks for reading, and as always, your input is greatly appreciated, shoot me an email or review, I love critiques! Thanks again, and enjoy!**

**--**

_I drove for miles and miles_

_And wound up at your door_

_I had you so many times_

_But somehow I want more_

It was pouring in sheets but that didn't stop Jake's foot from heavily pressing down on the gas peddle as he sped down the empty roads that lead into Forks. The small town was locked away safe and warm within their houses, blithely unaware of the amount of danger that surrounded them on either sides, a coven of vampires to the east and a pack of werewolves to the west.

The speedometer read seventy miles as Jacob turned a sharp corner, his tires locking briefly, but pulling to life and clinging to the asphalt below despite the drenching rains. Truly, he mused to himself in mild amusement, the worst that would come to him was a ruined automobile, he himself would easily heal. What he hadn't healed from was the pain he had endured, not physically from Bella's assault, but emotionally. He grudgingly admitted to himself that he was slightly out of line, being so crude in bring up the damn blood sucker, but still she didn't have to fly off the handle like that.

He reached the familiar neighborhood of the Swan residence, noticing with a thankful thought that Charlie wasn't in, then again had the Officer been in he would at least have a strong ally. Charlie had always been in favor of him and his daughter becoming an item. In fact Jake wasn't sure if he or Charlie was more elated at the fact of Edwards leaving… not that either of them wanted Bella in the catatonic state she had first resigned herself to, but it did present so many opportunities, a way to allow her a normal life.

Jake hopped out of his vehicle the rain plastering his loose black hair to his face and shoulders, his sleeveless black tee becoming a second dark skin against his frame. He strode easily to the door and gave a few solid nocks, shifting weight between one foot and another in a nervous gesture.

"Come on Bella, Open up the door." He whined impatiently "Cracking me one between the legs was punishment enough. You're right I'm wrong, sorry. Just please open up."

A few minutes passed and he debated ways of discreetly breaking in. Before he could set the plan of removing the hinges off the entrance way, the door opened up. Bella stood before him in the dark grey of the unlit house dry and sullen in a flannel shirt that looked one size to big for the petite figure, and some worn out blue jeans. She was gorgeous.

She didn't verbally invite him in but rather walked away from the door heading for the couch leaving the front door ajar for him to enter through and shut behind him. Jake closed the door a little louder than needs be, or perhaps it was the deafening silence that amplified the simple action. He joined her in the living room, feeling unsure of how to get back into her good graces.

Ungracefully he flopped down beside her on the couch, looking down at his inactive hands, trying to think up what to say. Before he could find the right words he was startled and pulled from his own thoughts at the sound of her voice, low and hoarse, as if she had been crying for some time. "I'm sorry" she said.

It was so far from the realm of things he expected that he took a double take, going to say something in response but realizing just what she had said. He turned, angling his body towards her, taking in the curled up form before him; she sat knees tucked up, feet on the couch, her arms resting across her raised knees and chin resting in the cradle of her arms.

Jake recovering himself gave her a chuckle and playfully nudged her. " 'S-ok Bella. Just next time use your words not your knee, it's a dirty move- hitting below the belt and all."

He didn't miss the small smirk that tugged at the corner of her lips, which only set his soul soaring. He'd gladly take a daily beating to see that smile come back to life. "Charlie would be so ashamed to know that his precious Bella fought dirty." He playfully chastised.

He received a snort from her, the brunette rolling her eyes at the statement. "I'd have punched you, but that would be counterproductive seeing as it wouldn't hurt you and would probably leave me with a shattered hand." She retorted finally looking at him and not at the point on the ground she had previously been focusing on. Her almost smile slipped away as a serious expression replaced her facial features. "Thanks… for stopping me from jumping. I wanted…. It just…" she gave a sigh and looked away again lost back into her own thoughts "just thanks." She muttered.

Jake was relieved, relieved that she was safe, and relieved that they were still friends. He scooted closer to her and wrapped his arm around her shoulders, resting his head against hers. "Yeah. Anytime Bells. Just don't make it a habit." He smiled at her small chuckle that drifted past her lips, the lips he had since longed to kiss.

It was a reoccurring thought in his mind, to be able to kiss Isabella Swan, to be able to hold her close to his body and have her spirited mouth used for things other than quirky witticisms and insults. The pack constantly put up a fuss about having to see Bella in that light, putting up with his fantasies that often crossed his mind on late night boarder patrols. Damn the fact that he had no privacy, it was bad enough that he had to pine away after Bella without having to broad cast it to all his brethren in great and graphic detail. Then again, they were all guilty of it, of sharing their inner most thoughts, it was a crime that they couldn't help but committing. Jake couldn't count the number of times he had seen passionate thoughts of Emily thanks in courtesy to Sam, the head of his pack. It was a fact that couldn't be helped. He wanted Bella, emotionally, physically, and wholly—he wanted her to the point that it physically hurt sometimes.

"—he's dead."

Jacob snapped out of his thoughts, not having noticed Bella talking until the tail end of the conversation. He looked down at her with question. "I'm sorry what?"

"The funeral for Henry… I just can't believe that he's dead." She restated looking at him, a different level of sorrow etched upon her features, quite different, perhaps more humane than her regular level of consumed despair she sometimes exhibited. Jake frowned deeply. His father, Billy Black, was taking the death pretty hard. He and Henry Clearwater had been extremely close. Had it not been for Bella's stunt he would have been at the funeral, in some ways he was glad that he had had Bella as a distraction.

"Yeah, the reserve will miss him." He acknowledged, his voice low, they both speaking in a hushed tone, in complement to the dark mood of the day, and the dark grey of light. He felt her settle into his embrace and he casually wrapped his other arm around her holding her to him lightly. How many times had he held her this close? It was always a new experience and new joy. She was so vibrant and warm; he at the moment had a strong dislike of her wardrobe choice that kept his heated skin from touching hers. How could she have thought to give that up? Did she really think she could stay with Edward and let the years go by while she aged and he didn't? The only option would have been to become one of them. He inwardly winced at the thought, Bella, a stinking corpse, no longer warm and alive and soft, but cold like death, her body a cast of granite like that of a tombstone.

She must have felt his body tensing at the thoughts locked away in his silence, for she shifted to look up at him. "Jake?" called the soft voice, her brown eyes taking in the pensive, stoic look of the younger but much matured Jacob Black.

He turned his head to look down at her, eyes locked with hers for what felt like an eternity. Her eyes, they wouldn't be this warm brown like that of the newly turned earth, they would be that false and unnatural amber gold like _his _or maybe blood red like that of Laurant's, the filthy tick that he and some of the pack had saved Bella from. Bella was in danger, a vampire named Victoria was after her, and she wanted her dead for the death of her mate. Jake was more than happy to play the hero to Bella's dramatic play that was her life, still he much preferred her not being hunted down by a blood thirsty menace of a woman bent on revenge. Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned, evidently dead reanimated woman were no exception.

How could she want to become that, how could anyone love that? To become something so dead and unnatural, something so cold which had the purpose of sustaining itself on the life of others? Who would willingly wish to become a parasite a taker of life?

"Bella…" he started, voice thick with emotions derived from quiet thought. Her upturned face was so close, the scent of her enticing and alive, his throat went dry with want. Some how his hand had come to rest on her cheek, thumb gently stroking back and forth across the frail bone structure. He was centimeters from closing the distance, and in this moment of turmoil, gratitude, grief, and friendship, he was positive that if he kissed her she wouldn't pull away.

He began to bring his lips closer to hers, the intent clear, and she didn't seem to be pulling away, now weather it was out of want of this or the fact that she was stunned was unclear to him, all he knew was that he was about to kiss Bella Swan, the woman of his dreams. Just seconds before their warm lips could touch, the shrill sound of the phone ringing broke through the tense silence, shattering the intimate bubble of that one moment. They both jumped apart as if lightning had shot down their spines, and when they could register that it was indeed the phone that had violently lit the house with sound, a very red and blushing Bella hopped up from the couch dashing to answer it, leaving Jake alone to ponder his unfortunate luck. In his mind he had replayed different versions of this moment but it had never come to fruition, and in this moment it had become so perfectly tangible. And now it was gone. That phone call better be damned important.

Jake heard the sound of a gasp and the sound of the phone clattering to the ground. In an abnormal show of speed he stood, looking into the dimly lit kitchen, Bella stood in a look of torn shock, mortification flowing from her in waves of tense anxiety. Her hands clutched at her sides her mouth slightly agape and breathing ragged.

"He….He's coming back, Edwards coming back..."


	4. The girl with a broken smile

**Hey fans! Glad you're still here reading. Let me restate, that I don't own any of the lyrics, the chracters, ect. only the unique ideas! Oh and fyi, I love Edward Cullen, I just happen to be doing a pity jake fic lol. Anyways, R&R, you guys are what keep me writing! Thanks and Enjoy!**

**--**

_I don't mind spending every day, _

_Out on your corner in the pouring rain,_

_Look for the girl with the broken smile,_

_Ask if she'd like to stay a while _

Time stood still. The words she had gasped out in panic echoed in the emptiness, shattering through everything. 'Edward's coming back.' Those three words were far beyond a shout in the recess of Jake's mind. The bane of his existence, the very reason for Bella's mental down fall, was to return. He went to her and kneeled at the still as stone female, picking up the dropped phone and placing it to his ear, the line was gone, only the long sound of the dial tone remained. He hung up the phone and went to the trembling form of Bella who was staring wide eyed at the kitchen floor, looking as if the world had suddenly exploded into a thousand pieces. Tears ran down her face but an ironic trembling smile touched the edges of her quivering lips.

"Did… did _he_ call you?" Jacob asked in hushed tones, his emotions well restrained, like that behind a dam as water surged, the emotions pushed and pushed rolling and toss against his reserve of will power, of emotional sanity.

She didn't answer, only continued to stare on. Unable to take the silence, the not knowing, that torturous look upon her face as if her life was falling back apart in a whole new way, Jake took her shoulders shaking her.

"Bella! Answer me! Did that damn leech call you to tell you he was coming back?"

"Alice." She muttered, her voice quavering as she forced words past the void of turmoil welling with in her chest.

"The physic tick right?" He growled for clarification shaking the girl each time he spoke. She was silent, off in her world as it fell apart.

"Bella, not again, he is not going to do this to you, not again!"

"Edwards coming back" she recited lowly "Edwards coming back." Her voice caught that time, and a visible break away from her trance like state showed in a gasp of breath, setting her breathing into a growing hyperventilation. "Edwards coming back." She panted between breaths, and all in once her body seized up, muscles tensing under Jake's fingers, and she looked up at him, her brown eyes swimming in pain and fright and confusion and tears. "Edw—Edwards- co… coming back, he's coming back. He's coming back!" She was hysteric falling into body rocking sobs and loud intakes of ragged breath. "He's coming ba-aa-aack. He—He's com—coming back."

Jake was frozen for a second in fear for this display of such hysterics; he wasn't sure what would happen to her. As her sobs continued he swept her up into his arms and carried her upstairs to her bedroom, not wanting Charlie, should he come home early to see her like this. Nudging the door closed behind him with his foot, he sat down in the rocking chair with her in lap, her body tightly curled into the fetal position, as she lost her grip on the world she had been building, the safe secure world she had been building with him, building with Jake.

He rocked back and forth holding the trembling woman to him. He had no words of comfort, what could he say? It would be alright? That would be a lie, he wasn't sure exactly what Bella would be like once she had stopped her tears. She might become like she had when the leech first left, a zombie with nothing to guide her but being on autopilot. Then again this was another matter entirely, this was him coming back. What was he coming back for? Was he coming back to try and take her back? Was he coming back and didn't think that she would find out?

Jake looked down at the crying girl in his arms, for in that moment that was what she was, a sorrowed woman who's long lost love, the man who had shattered her world was coming back.

Night fell and eventually the sobbing Bella, became a whimpering Bella, and then a sleeping Bella. Jake tucked her into her bed, but just as his hands left her body, the brunette whined and tossed, her hands reaching out and searching for his, holding on after finding them, for dear life. Jake took the silent request and laid down beside her holding her to him and rubbing her back in comfort. She finally fell into a deep slumber, but Jake was too afraid to wake her by moving so he lay back against her pillows, Bella's head resting on his chest. Eventually the door open, as Jake was drifting off, and he slit his eyes open groggily to find Charlie there.

The police chief gave a questioning look, to the couple on the bed, his features shown from the dim light coming from the hallway. The older man's expression turned to that of a proud father, giving Jake a knowing smile and nodding his consent. Sadly this wasn't what officer Swan thought, this picturesque view of the lovely Bella laying comfortably asleep in the arms of Jacob Black, had nothing to do at all with romance… again it was all Edwards fault. He didn't feel like disturbing Bella so he didn't stop Charlie to set him straight, and frankly he didn't feel like reliving what had happened earlier. So he let the man chuckle and close the door going off down to his room for the night.

He was back. Would he try to take Bella away from him?

The thought made him reflexively hold Bella tighter. When had he become so possessive? Then again, when had he fallen in love with Bella? Probably the first night he talked to her, and then this experience, pulling her from out of her shell, restoring the work of art to it's former lovely self, that had allowed him to become best friends with her, to love her.

The morning came and eventually Jake made his way down stairs to explain the situation to a mistakenly joyous Charlie over a cup of coffee.

"He's WHAT?!" a red faced Charlie fumed.

"He's evidently coming back." Jake explained, casting his eyes at the ceiling as if trying to see if Bella had been woken by her fathers irate tones.

"That's it, I'm killing that punk kid if he steps one foot into Forks."

Jake couldn't help himself but grin at that thought, too bad a bullet from Charlie couldn't put that damned leech to his death. No, a bullet couldn't, but Jake could. He inwardly chuckled at that, if only it wouldn't tear Bella apart, he would gladly have a go at that arrogant prick Edward.

"Charlie its fine. She'll be fine, she has me now." He suggested calming down Bella's father.

Charlie nodded "True, she does have you now… you don't think she would go back to him would she?"

"She's not that stupid." He grumbled but still Jake chewed it over. Would she? Before he could answer himself the two diverted their eyes to the stairs at the sound of feminine footsteps coming down the wooden frame, and then on the landing she looked over to them, red eyed with a small smile on her lips, a broken smile, so ironic and unsure, but a hint of resolution to their tilt. The girl with the broken smile joined the silent pair sitting down at the table and taking a sip of Charlie's barely touched coffee before setting down the mug and looking up at the two still wary men.

"Good morning." She chimed, her voice overly pleasant and cutting at the same time. "Are we discussing me? I would hope not, since I wasn't here to defend myself or have any say at all. Now what was the question again that the _stupid_ girl couldn't answer for herself?"

"That isn't what I meant Bella." Jake defended.

Charlie however took a less tactical approach and turned a shade of mauve. "You will not be seeing that boy again Bells! Do you hear me?! He can't just come waltzing back into your life like nothing happened!"

"Dad you don't even know the whole of it! And no one even asked me if I was going to see him! Who the hell says he even wants me back?! Huh?! All I know is that he's coming back, so just let it be that and stop being ridiculous." She fumed slamming her hands down on the table to punctuate her sentences.

Pushing away from the table she headed back upstairs to get dressed. She left in her wake, a livid Charlie and a contemplative Jake.

"I'll be back in a little while, ok?" Jake muttered to Charlie before heading out into the drizzle and grey of a new day. It was time to call up on the Cullen's and have a discussion with that freaky psychic sister to the pale asshole. Yes, as much as he hated them, it was time for a house call.


End file.
